Internacionale
"Bumi i Madh" (ose shpërthimi i madh) është një term i përdorur në teorinë kozmologjike e cila pohon se gjithësia lindi nga një gjendje tmerrësisht e ngjeshur dhe e nxehtë rreth 13.7 ± 0,2 miliardë vjet më parë. Kjo teori bazohet në vëzhgimet që tregojnë zgjerimin e hapësirës sipas modelit Robertson-Uoker të teorisë së relativitetit të përgjithshëm, siç tregohet nga zhvendosja e së kuqes të ligjit të Habllit nga galaksitë e largëta (që tregojnë së gjithësia po zmadhohet dhe po ftohet) të marra së bashku me parimin kozmologjik. Shumë dijetarë arsyetojnë, nëse gjithësia po zmadhohet dhe ftohet, rrjedhimisht ajo para çastit të krijimit duhet të ketë qënë tejet e vogël dhe e nxehtë dhe çdo gjë në gjithësi duhet të ketë qënë shumë e ngjeshur, ndoshta si një singularitet (një lakore e pafundme në hapësirë-kohë, të tilla si me ato të gjetura tek vrimat e zeza). Bumi i madh nuk duhet të kuptohet si një "shpërthim" i madh në një hapësirë të dhënë, por si një lindje e përbashkët e lëndës, hapësirës dhe kohës nga një veçori rëndesore ose singularitet. Disa njerëz, duke përfshirë edhe udhëheqës fetarë, e shohin teorinë e bumit të madh si të gabuar dhe e qortojnë këtë teori si mit modern të krijimit. Ata besojnë se Perëndia e krijoi gjithësinë. Emërtimi "bumi i madh" (anglisht Big Bang) u sajua dhe u përdor për herë të parë nga Fred Hojl në një emision radiofonik të BBC, me titullin Nature of Things (natyra e gjërave). Teksti u botua në vitin 1950. Dojli nuk e përdori emërtimin për të përshkruar një teori, por për të ironizuar idenë e re. Ndoshta ka qënë edhe një "kunj" lidhur me Xhorxh Gemou, atë kohë përkrahës kryesor i teorisë, i cli kishte punuar në zhvillimin e bombës atomike. Megjithëkëtë emërtimi mbeti në perdorim edhe pse u përdor me qëllim tjetër. Hyrje Bumi i Madh Neqoftese gjithesia eshte krijue nga Bumi i Madh bashk me krijesat qe gjinden ne sistemin ton diellor ,Dhe sipas spekulimeve qe thuhet se gjithesia po rritet e ftohet,vijm ne perfundim siq e marrim rastin e nje balones qe ne fillim eshte e vogel,dhe nese e fryejm ajo do te rritet e rritet dhe ne fund do te pelcasi.Pra ne fund nga fryerja e gjithesise do te vjen prape nga e para Mub i Madh(zgavra e zeze)! Qe thuhet se njeriun apo gjithesine ka krijue dikushi(perendija)(i dituri),kjo eshte gabim i shkencetareve per ta mashtrue njerezin per qellime qeveritare qe masen e njerezve ta mbajne ne grushte,ose ne te kunderten qeverit do ti detyrojn njerezit ti nenshtrohen ligjit me administraten e tyre. çdo gje qe preket e shihet,apo dhe qe nuk shihet nga masa e saj e vogel ne mikro 00000000.1mm kan mundesin qe gjate zhvillimeve te tyre te bejn ndryshime fizionomoke e tjera forma te marrin,te zvoglohen apo te rriten. Nga trupi(gjenet) i njeriut,apo shtazet mund te krijohen shume gjallesa me anen e klonimeve^por edhe peme e perime?çudi u duket por nuk eshte genjeshter,sepse kryqezimi qe filloi ne shekullin e pare fillon me klonim ,dhe per kete kjo etape quhet "epopeja e krishtit". Kjo forme ka egzistue edhe ma pare me mija vjet,por historija nuk e permend per shkaqe dhe arsyet e saja!!! Neqoftese njeriu eshte krijue nga klonimi nga tjeter qenje,atehere ai na paska krijue per interes te vetin,diçka ketu meshifet,dhe nje dite do e hasin ata qe do e perjetojn,ndersa ata qe vdesin e nuk e shohin ska per ta tjeter jete pos shendrrimi i tyre ne materje tjeter dhe gjallesa tjera,sepse ato gjene(qeliza) te mbetura do te qelin,e çka, shkenca e dine ma mire se une! Haxhi Kuçi S-R Historia e teorisë Sipas lajmebe nderkombetare po flitet qe ne fund te janarit do te bjen nje asteroid mbi siperfaqen e tokes apo ne siperfaqen e Marsit!!Do e shohim kete fjale se a do te ndodhe nje gje e tille,apo ky asteroid ka mundesi qe te parakaloi nepermjet du planeteve toke--mards dhe do ti shmangen pasaojave bing bang!!!! Haxhi Kuçi Dobësitë dhe kritikat e teorisë E ardhmja sipas teorisë Shiko edhe * Kozmologjia Lidhje të jashtme * Wright, Edward L., "Brief History of the Universe" (Histori e shkurter e gjithesise). * "Welcome to the History of the Universe". Penny Press Ltd. * PBS.org, "From the Big Bang to the End of the Universe. The Mysteries of Deep Space Timeline" * D'Agnese, Joseph, "The last Big Bang man left standing, physicist Ralph Alpher devised Big Bang Theory of universe". Discover, July, 1999. * Ned Wright's Cosmology Tutorial Category:Astrofizikë Category:Kozmologji af:Oerknal an:Big Bang ar:نظرية الانفجار العظيم ast:Teoría del Big Bang az:Böyük Partlayış bg:Теория на Големия взрив bn:মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্ব bs:Veliki prasak ca:Big Bang cs:Velký třesk cy:Damcaniaeth y Glec Fawr da:Big Bang de:Urknall el:Μεγάλη έκρηξη en:Big Bang eo:Praeksplodo es:Teoría del Big Bang et:Suur Pauk eu:Big Bang fa:مهبانگ fi:Alkuräjähdys fr:Big Bang ga:Ollphléasc gl:Big Bang he:המפץ הגדול hr:Veliki prasak hu:Ősrobbanás ia:Big Bang id:Big Bang is:Miklihvellur it:Big Bang ja:ビッグバン ka:დიდი აფეთქების თეორია ko:빅뱅 la:Fragor Maximus lb:Urknall lt:Didysis sprogimas lv:Lielais Sprādziens mk:Биг Бенг ml:മഹാവിസ്ഫോടനം ms:Letupan Besar nl:Oerknal nn:Big Bang no:Big Bang nrm:Grand Pataflias pl:Wielki Wybuch pt:Big Bang qu:Hatun t'uqyay ro:Big Bang ru:Большой взрыв scn:Big Bang sh:Veliki prasak simple:Big Bang sk:Veľký tresk sl:Prapok sr:Велики прасак su:Big Bang sv:Big Bang ta:பெரு வெடிப்புக் கோட்பாடு th:บิกแบง tr:Büyük Patlama uk:Великий вибух ur:انفجارعظیم vi:Vụ Nổ Lớn yi:ביג בענג zh:大爆炸理论 zh-classical:大霹靂 zh-min-nan:Toā-phek-le̍k